pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Musical Episode
Phineas and Ferb try to create the biggest musical ever. Plot Phineas and Ferb decide they want to make an extraordinary musical after going to Broadway. They decide to name it The Biggest Musical Ever Made. They hold auditions in Danville, which Candace sees as an opportunity to become a superstar. The auditions garner the attention of everyone in town, causing mass chaos at the audition hall. Phineas and Ferb post the cast list and start to produce the show. A fast-forwarded time lapse goes through two weeks, showing Phineas and Ferb producing the show, Candace freaking out, Isabella eating soup, Baljeet singing, Perry sleeping, Dr. Doofenshmirtz breakdancing, and Carl wrestling Major Monogram in a mud pit, among other things. The fast-forwarding stops at the debut of the show in New York. We see people filling in the seats of the theater, as Candace pops her head out from behind the curtain. She runs backstage into her dressing room to pamper herself and get ready before her debut. A voice comes over in the theater as the lights go dim, warning people to turn off their cell phones, pagers, beepers, laptops, and flashlights. The curtains open to see Isabella (Mary) and Phineas (Bert) singing on the rooftops of houses. Phineas tells Isabella that they need to go somewhere else, somewhere where they can not be judged for their love. A tornado swoops them up and lands them in Munchkinland at exactly 9:00 am. Ferb (Jud) comes on stage dressed like someone from the 1800's. He descends from the sky in a big pink bubble. He tells them to not be afraid, they have safely landed in Munchkinland. He calls out to the locals with a song. The locals rise from their hiding spots, to reveal all of them are puppets. One tells Phineas and Isabella to find the magic carpet, and they will get to where ever they want to go. Before they leave, Candace (Elphaba) appears dressed as an old hag. She offers them an apple for good luck. Phineas takes the apple before Ferb can warn him and bites into it. A bright light appears, and it is revealed to have left Phineas's face disfigured. Ferb gives him a mask perfectly cut to hide his face. Candace disappears, laughing hysterically. Ferb notifies them they can fix his face by taking the magic carpet to Baltimore. Phineas and Isabella hop on and fly to Baltimore. Once in Baltimore, they use their map to find the Little Shop of Horrors. They manage to find their way, and inside the meet Vanessa (Tracy). Vanessa examines Phineas and takes out her tools to fix him. Smoke appears, covering the scene, and then we see Phineas back to normal. He erupts in song out of appreciation, basically saying, that no matter what happens, you can't stop him. Out of excitement, he grabs Isabella and kisses her, without realizing what he has done. Isabella stands their in shock while Phineas continuously celebrates. As the celebration winds down, Phineas can not find Isabella. He then finds a note, stating that if he wants to find Isabella, he should go to New York. Phineas hops on the magic carpet and zooms off to New York City. When he arrives, he is met by Buford (Rooster) who tries to swindle money out of him. Phineas is warned by Suzy (Annie) not to fall for it. Phineas runs away into the beautiful part of New York and sings about it, with the rest of the ensemble joining in. After he is done, he sees a shady looking man running into the shadows. He chases after the man and tackles him. The man is revealed to be Jeremy (Jekyll). He asks him where Isabella is. Jeremy tells him he doesn't know and that he is just a mad scientist. The scenes changes so that half of the stage is lit, showing Isabella tied up in a chair. She starts to sing, as the other side of the stage shows Phineas singing with her. As the song ends, Ferb enters the side of the stage with Isabella on it. He warns her not to try and escape, because she'll end up dead. The stage goes dark. A car pulls up next to Phineas with Baljeet (Danny) in it. He says to get in, and that he'll take him to Isabella. Phineas asks how he knows where she is. Baljeet tells him that his car, Greased Lightnin', knows everything there is to know and everywhere there is to go. Phineas hops in as the car takes him and Baljeet to a giant castle. Along the way, Phineas and Baljeet sing about the car. Phineas thanks him and storms into the castle. He is met by Buford, Candace, and Ferb. Buford and Candace grab him and put him in a sack while Ferb watches. The stage abruptly goes black as a scream is heard coming from a room. Phineas and Isabella appear tied to chairs facing each other. Phineas tells Isabella that he loves her, and if they don't make it he wanted her to know he wanted to marry her. Isabella tells him the same thing. Suddenly, a door bursts open as Candace and Buford walk in with Ferb following. Ferb gives Phineas an apple, and without remembering what happened earlier, he bites into it. This time, instead of just recieving a face deformity, he turns into a hideous beast. Ferb leaves with Buford while Candace stays in to watch over them. Isabella tells her that what she is doing is wrong. Candace tells her she knows, and that she has bigger dreams. She sings a powerful song, and is flies into the air. As she descends from the air, a house lands on top of her. Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Rocky) exits the house. He says that he can take them back in time to see why Ferb became a crazed villain. He starts to snap and dance, giving his reasoning as it's threatening. Dr. Doofenshmirtz leads them in a song as they go through a time warp. Dr. Doofenshmirtz shows Phineas and Isabella Ferb ten years earlier. They are at the edge of the sea, where they sea Ferb, who happens to be a mighty sorcerer, and Vanessa as a mermaid. Ferb offers to change her to a human if she will be his wife. Vanessa agrees and Ferb turns her into a human. Vanessa is amazed at her wonderful legs, but when Ferb looks away for a second, she runs away. This causes Ferb to be angry for the rest of his life. The time starts to warp back and Phineas, Isabella, and Dr. Doofenshmirtz appear back in the castle room. Ferb enters and sees Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he uses his sorcery to make him melt. The room is lit with lightning going everywhere as Ferb throws curses at Phineas and Isabella. Buford enters, and is accidentally hit, turning him into a candlestick. Phineas and Ferb escape into the foyer of the castle, where the curses hit objects, turning them to life. Among them are a clock, a teacup, a pot, a duster, and a hatrack. The objects attack Ferb, causing him to be defeated. Phineas, still in his beast form, grabs Ferb's wand and transforms the castle into a happy place. The now alive objects turn into humans, revealing the clock to be Jeremy, the pot to be Vanessa, the teacup to be Suzy, the hatrack to be Baljeet, and the duster to be one of the puppets from Munchkinland, who claims he doesn't know whats going on. Isabella's outfit turns into a beautiful yellow gown, and Phineas turns back to normal and appears in a suit. The two dance in the ballroom of the castle as their friends watch. Dr. Doofenshmirtz appears with Candace, who is now alive again, and Buford. The scene ends with Vanessa singing. Phineas and Isabella appear outside of the castle, which is located on 42nd Street. They kiss each other as it begins to rain. Phineas hopes up to a streetlight and begins to sing and dance on the street. Isabella takes him by the hand as they run into New York City, where the exclaim their happiness through song, as Perry (Snoopy) comes on. Phineas says "Oh there you are Snoopy!". The whole cast appears together at the very end singing and dancing to a medley of songs from many musicals. They take their final bow and the curtain closes, as the crowd goes wild. Songs *﻿"Chim Chim Cher-ee"- Phineas and Isabella- from Mary Poppins *"Come Out, Come Out..."- Ferb- from The Wizard of Oz *"You Can't Stop the Beat"- Phineas, Isabella, Vanessa, and Ensemble- from Hairspray *"NYC"- Phineas and the Ensemble- from Annie *"I Dreamed a Dream"- Phineas and Isabella- from Les Miserables *"Greased Lightnin'"- Phineas and Baljeet- from Grease *'Defying Gravity"- Isabella and Candace- from Wicked *"Time Warp"- Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Phineas, and Isabella- from The Rocky Horror Picture Show *"Beauty and the Beast"- Vanessa- from Beauty and the Beast *"Singin' in the Rain"- Phineas- from Singin' in the Rain *"Happiness"- Phineas, Isabella, Vanessa, Jeremy, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Baljeet, Candace, Buford, and Ensemble- from You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown *"We're All In The Circle and Rhythm of Life Together Because I Turned The Corner"- Main Cast and Ensemble- from High School Musical, The Lion King, Sweet Charity, and'' Thoroughly Modern Millie'' Allusions *﻿''Mary Poppins- Mary and Bert are an allusion to Mary Poppins and Bert, as well as the singing of "Chim-Chim-Cheree" on rooftops *''The Wizard of Oz- ''Tornado, Munchkinland, Jud's bubble, "Come Out, Come Out", Crashing house *''Oklahoma!- Jud *''Wicked- Elphaba, "Defying Gravity" *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs- Magic apple *''Avenue Q- Munchkins as puppets *''Phantom of the Opera-'' Mask covering disfigured face *''Aladdin- Magic Carpet *''Little Shop of Horrors- Tracy's shop *''Hairspray- ''Tracy, "You Can't Stop the Beat", Baltimore *''Annie- ''"NYC", Rooster, Annie *''Jekyll and Hyde- ''Jekyll *''Les Miserables- ''"I Dreamed a Dream" *''Grease- ''Danny, Danny's car, "Greased Lightnin'" *''Beauty and the Beast- ''Storming of the castle, "Beauty and the Beast", Beastly transformation, Household objects become human *''The Rocky Horror Picture Show- ''Rocky, "Time Warp" *''West Side Story- Snapping and dancing *''The Little Mermaid''- Tracy as a Mermaid *''42nd Street- Castle's location on 42nd Street *''Singin' in the Rain- ''"Singin' in the Rain", Dancing on lightpost *''You're a Good Man Charlie Brown- ''Snoopy, "Happiness" *''High School Musical-'' "We're All in this Together" *''The Lion King- ''"Circle of Life" *''Sweet Charity- ''"Rhythm of Life" *''Thoroughly Modern Millie- ''"Because I Turned the Corner" *''Chicago- Dancers appear in "NYC" *''Sister Act: The Musical''- Nuns appear in "NYC" *''Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark''- Spiderman flys across the stage during "NYC" *''Hair''- Hippies appear in NYC *''Mamma Mia!''- A poster for ABBA appears in The Little Shop of Horrors *''Bye Bye Birdie-'' A signed picture of Conrad Birdie appears in The Little Shop of Horrors; In a reference to "Kids (Reprise)", Jud says "Kids! They are so ridiculous, and so immature," and Elphaba replies "I don't see why anybody wants them!"; A family bearing resemblence to the MacAfees appear in "NYC" *''Seussical- The Cat in the Hat appears in "NYC", A copy of "Green Eggs and Ham" is seen in The Little Shop of Horrors *''25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee- A poster for a spelling bee in "Putnam" is see in The Little Shop of Horrors *''Annie Get Your Gun''- A girl dressed as Annie Oakley appears in "NYC" *''My Fair Lady''- Mary asks Jud "Who do you think I am? Eliza Doolittle?" *''Billy Elliot the Musical''- A Billy Elliot lookalike appears in "NYC" Guest Stars *Bernadette Peters- Confused Munchkin puppet *Lea Michele- Shown outside of theater getting ready to enter *Hugh Jackman- Shown giving an audition in a Wolverine outfit *Julie Andrews- Pre-show announcement voice *Marissa Jaret Winokur- Appears in credits congratulating the cast *Andrew Lloyd Webber- Appears in credits congratulating the cast *Kristin Chenoweth- Appears in credits congratulating the cast *Idina Menzel- Appears in credits congratulating the cast *Neil Patrick Harris- Appears in credits congratulating the cast *Debbie Reynolds- Appears in credits congratulating the cast *Savion Glover- Appears congratulating cast in credits *Matt Lauer- Asks for an interview from Phineas during the credits *Barbara Streisand- Appears sitting in her seat during credits and says "Is this really the biggest cameo you can give me?" Category:Fanon Works Category:Musical Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Episodes Category:Abandoned Pages